1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity monitoring system, and more particularly to a network real-time electricity monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers cannot monitor statuses of the power consumption of the electric appliances that are used in users' places. The users send the electric appliances back to the manufacturer once the electric appliance has failure. The manufacturer then checks if the failure of the electric appliance is resulted from inside of the electric appliance or from the improper usage. Therefore, the manufacturers cannot actually realize how the users operate the electric appliances.
In addition, more people choose to live in buildings because the population increases. However, electric power consumption of public areas in a building is not easy to be divided equally to each inhabitant in the building. Therefore, it is a thorny problem to manage the power usage in the buildings.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a network real-time electricity monitoring system to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.